epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JKGame/Gumball vs Thomas The Tank Engine: Epic Rap Battles of the Universe
Oh hey there, folks! Welcome to finally a new battle from me! While I was away, I was thinking of battles I could do when I do come back. This was one of the ideas that came into my mind. I honestly don't know why I like this matchup. But hey, let's get into it. "Eldest brother of the Watterson family from The Amazing World of Gumball, Gumball, and the main protagonist and train from his eponymous series, Thomas The Tank Engine, battle each other to see who's the superior light-blue protagonist who tends to cause trouble at times but is ultimately good-hearted." Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF THE UNIVERSE!!! GUMBALL WATTERSON! VS! THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE!!! BEGIN! 'Thomas:' Of all The Choices you could've make, you decided to cross me! It's a shame that you're below your mother in terms of power and badassery! I'm a hard-working engine, while you're just as Troublesome as those Trucks Who's making other hard-working people's lives like Larry's completely suck! Your storyline and your jokes? Nothing but confusion and delay! Standing proud like Gordon, you should make like Percy and Run Away! I'm number one in this battle, got it printed on my sides, hey! How is that you become a different person all because of a name change? 'Gumball:' You must be Off The Rails to say you're better, so let me stop you in your tracks You should send those lyrics to The Void, 'cause honestly, they're wack! You're not a Really Useful Engine, sorry if I just had your ego crumble It'd be a Miracle if you Starr-ed in an episode and we don't see Thomas in Trouble! From crashing Down The Mine to ruining someone's breakfast time I'll shatter you like a DVD without having to pay any fine! With stale plots and people moving on to watching Chuggington and others I'd say it's time for Thomas to leave. We've seen everythinghe offers! 'Thomas:' Cinders and ashes! If you think you've got the superior show, then You're Wrong! Good thing that CN took yours to the scrapyard where it truly belongs! An idiot father and a smarter sister? You're a poor man's Simpsons, man! I'd chew this Gumball out, but he already gets it plenty from his mam! Your team-up with Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared was the only time you've been relevant again! You're just a Rerun of Regular Show with the acid trips cranked up to eleven! You'll become more messed up than Rob when I run you over and crash your home! Like Henry in that tunnel, you'll soon be left forgotten and alone! 'Gumball: ' Bringing up The Simpsons? You two have something in common, too, you know Both of you overstayed your welcome and should've ended years ago! What's so Amazing about your World? All I see are magic railroads and talking trains While Darwin and I've been through some crazy stuff just from playing a board game! The only time you'll be fast on this track is if you had that jet engine with you! I've got bite like an Alligator! This trainwreck's gonna get a swift kick in the caboose! Accidents Will Happen, and you proved it when you tried to beat me and failed With a budget of Pennies, it's no wonder your Railway series derailed! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!!! EPIC- (The logo is then run over by a train.) -OUCH! RAP BATTLES OF THE UNIVERSE!!! Poll Who won? Gumball Thomas the Tank Engine Category:Blog posts